Our Last Time
by Taw2541
Summary: Set between 4x17 and 4x18, Oliver and Laurel are sparring together and things become heated in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

In the Arrowcave bunker, the air was starting to smell like the friction of burning wood, coming from the sticks that Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance were using for sparing. They had both decided to stay to keep training for the night after John left to go home with his wife and child, while Thea went out for date night with her boyfriend, Alex. It was near 11 pm, usually they were out on patrol at the time of night but the city had been quiet since they apprehended Damien Darhk; with exception of the Bee crazed computer hacker, Brie Larvin. As Oliver picked up the pace, increasing speed he expected Laurel to get hit but she managed to block the strikes.

"Nice defense," Oliver commented, wearing a grey t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

"Thanks, Nyssa suggested I work it on that first and foremost; the offense will get better over time," Laurel replied, wearing a dark blue muscle tank that covered her up to her belly button and some black yoga pants with nylon designs on the side.

"It has, you've worked really hard at this; then again you've always worked hard at whatever you do," He mentioned with a smile.

"Well I had to you and Tommy were pretty lazy," She answered with a coy smile.

"I think that's enough practice for tonight, you should go home," He said as he put his Escrima sticks back on the stand.

"No, I wanna keep going. I got too much energy right now and we both know your gonna keep going tonight since she-who-must-not-be-named left." She said putting her wooden tonfas down as she brought up Felicity she left Oliver and the team two months, while Oliver was burning the midnight oil more than usual.

"Fair Enough, come on there are a few holds I've been meaning to work on for awhile," He said, as Laurel approached him.

"Okay, stand behind me," He said, as Laurel got behind him. For the briefest of moments Oliver caught Laurel's scent, despite their training for the last few hours, Laurel still smelled nice; like lavender, he thought but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he quickly put Laurel on the ground.

"So what was the point of that? Other than putting me on my ass." She asked with a little anger and annoyance.

"The point is you figuring out how to stop me from putting you on the ground," He answered.

"You're not gonna give me a hint?" She asked pouting her lips.

"Slade never gave me hint, so no," He replied with a chuckle. Laurel resumed the position, for the next couple of minutes, Laurel tried several different ways to get out of Oliver's hold. Each time she didn't she felt embarrassed that she didn't pick it up but eventually she did, the trick was relaxing her body to escape the hold. Once, she did that, Laurel managed to give Oliver a leg sweep that put him on the ground for a change.

"Nice," He exclaimed.

"How long did it take you to figure out to get out of that hold?" She asked confidently as she reached to help Oliver up.

Suddenly, instead of getting up, Oliver pulled Laurel to the ground with him and he put her into another hold this time locking her arm as he was behind her face down on the ground. "Not as long as it took me to learn this one," He replied. But, suddenly Laurel turned the tables by escaping the hold by elbowing him in the temple, she was still on the ground but was in direct eye contact with him. "I actually I already knew this one," Laurel mentioned with slightly cheeky smile.

"And who did you learn that from? He asked curiously.

"One of my numerous self-defense classes," She replied with a chuckle and Oliver started to laugh a little as well. "It's nice to see you smiling again," She said with that smile that Oliver once fell in love with, those cheeks and dimples.

"You've been helping me out with that," He said.

Suddenly, Oliver and Laurel took a moment to figure out where they were positioned and fell silent. They hadn't been this close in ages. They could tell how sweaty they were from their sparring, Oliver could even feel himself aroused. Laurel was so close to Oliver she felt like she could hear his heartbeat it was still beating fast but it was starting to slow and she felt like it skipped a beat; her own heart felt the same way. Without thinking, Oliver passionately kissed Laurel. Laurel returned the kiss for a second but then pulled away, however, after a brief second of looking at him she returned the kiss with equal heat as she clasped his face with her hands.

As Oliver and Laurel continued kissing each other, they were using their feet to clumsy remove their shoes. Not parting his lips, Laurel's hand began to travel downwards on Oliver's body as she began feeling his muscular back she then reached for the edge of his shirt and quickly moving it up to his body as Oliver broke from their kiss to get rid of it altogether; once it was off he threw it aside he returned to her mouth. His arms wrapped around her, Oliver and Laurel then got on their knees, slowly his kisses went from her mouth to her cheek and finally her neck; Laurel softly moaned. Laurel's immaculate legs were wrapped around his waist, Oliver lifted her up and began walking to the bunker's private quarter where he had been staying since he left his and Felicity's loft.

Just outside the entrance of the room, Laurel had unwrapped her legs and pressed him against the wall. Smiling as she took off her muscle tank leaving only a black sports bra which she just as quickly removed. Returning to kissing, Oliver turned Laurel against the wall and began moving his lips down her olive-skin/tanned body. Starting with her neck he then came down to her chest, her breasts were as shapely as he remembered; never too big or too small he thought. He placed his mouth on her nipple erect with arousal, slowly he began to suck on her. He acknowledged Laurel's other breast, groping it with his other hand; while at the same time rotating his tongue on her nipple while it was still in his mouth. As he listens to her softly moan, Oliver left her breasts and began working his way down her stomach towards her navel; Laurel had always been in good shape but since becoming Black Canary she became so fit and toned he thought. Laurel's hands were on her breasts, she was gently squeezing them especially when Oliver finally decided to take off her pants which he did slowly as he gazed at her incredible legs.

Her pants still around her ankles, Laurel could feel Oliver kissing her inner thigh, slowly moving his lips and his tongue ever closer to her crouch. Laurel noticed Oliver staring at her underwear he must of like them as he pulled black lace thong out of the way to begin working on her clit. Feeling his kisses and tongue, Laurel felt amazing as she leaned her head back against the wall and with one of her hands ran it through Oliver's hair and her other hand caressed her breast and squeezed her nipple between her fingers. As Oliver began moving his tongue faster, Laurel felt herself getting closer to the edge and once she reached it she didn't want it to stop. Grabbing Oliver's face she pulled him up to kiss him, as she was being playful with her tongue her hands went to his pants to unzip them and pull his manhood out and gasped as he entered her.

Already thrusting Laurel against the wall, Oliver lifted her legs to increase their sensations; their moaning, Laurel's in particular became higher when Oliver began kissing her neck in between his thrusts. After a couple of moments, Oliver still intertwined with Laurel carried her to bunker's private quarter and laid her down on the military fold-a-bed; he cursed himself for not having a regular mattress for both of them or not keeping the old mattress he had at the previous bunker. As Laurel wrapped her legs and arms around Oliver, he grabbed the bed and continued moving and delivering powerful motions into her; gazing at her beautiful face as he was giving her pleasure. Because of Laurel's thong, Oliver could feel it rubbing him each time he pulled himself in and out of her; it was a sensation that he enjoyed a lot. Feeling himself coming, Oliver got on up on his knees to set on his bed with Laurel still laying down, he moved his hands downwards on her body till he grabbed her hips; moving harder and faster while trying to pull her into him further as Laurel ran her fingers down her body and then began rubbing her clit while he was thrusting until finally.

"Urgh, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh ... Ollie." She said highly at first then lower to the end as Oliver collapsed on to her. Their bodies pressed against one another Oliver stared at Laurel as she stared at him.

"Laurel ... I." He started to say as he was interrupted by Laurel's kiss. Laurel thought to herself she knew what this was but wanted it to last for as long as possible.

"Ollie, I don't wanna talk right now and right now I don't think you want to either," She said, she flipped Oliver on his back and he responded by returning her kiss and moving his hands through her long hair. Laurel moved her mouth down to his neck, then his chest, and spent awhile on his abs; God she loved how cut he was there. Grabbing a hold of his shaft, Laurel gently began kissing it, gradually she began licking the tip while her fingers moved up and down. Laurel heard Oliver moan, as she increased her rhythm his moaning increased.

"Oh ... god, Laurel." He sighed in pleasure as he moved his fingers through her long blonde hair.

Continuing to go down on him, Laurel stopped once Ollie was hard enough again. Removing her thong this time and getting on top of him, Laurel guided him inside her. Placing her hands on his chest, Laurel began moving her hips back and forth. Oliver's hands moved across her thighs, to her hips, and finally her ass; her perfectly tight ass which he squeezed as she continued to ride him. Wanting a small break after riding him for several minutes, Laurel leaned down and deeply kissed Oliver before returning to riding him back and forth on his manhood as she slowly began to rise up. Feeling the climax coming, Laurel placed her feet on the bed and began moving up and down on Oliver while grabbed her hips tightly and starting thrusting into her as she was jumping him. Oliver eventually got up and kissed Laurel, their motions moving harder and faster, their moaning becoming more fierce, more intense until finally, Oliver came in Laurel again.

"Argh! Argh! Urgh. Ah, ah, ah." They both grunted in pleasure.

Tightly, they had gripped each other's bodies soaking in the sensations of their orgasms. Eventually, they collapsed on the bed once more, Laurel got off Oliver's length and simply laid on his body their arms wrapped around each other. They were exhausted from their sparing and then from their sex, Laurel knew what this was but she asked Oliver to do this for her anyway.

"Ollie, can you promise something?" She asked in between her mildly heavily breathing.

"Anything," He replied deeply.

"Be here in this bed when I wake up, you weren't the last time this happened so please," She asked not wanting to feel cheap.

"I promise," Oliver stated as he kissed her lips slowly for several minutes, and then he and Laurel then gradually feel asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: My first attempt at a sex story, don't be too harsh in your reviews. I wrote this because I always felt that Oliver and Laurel hooked up one last time before her death; if it was revealed in the show it wouldn't surprise me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel woke first, her body was sore from last night. She could see that Oliver was still sleeping next, his arms wrap around her naked body; it was nice that he kept his promise to stay the night with her. Putting her hand on his cheek, Laurel gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as she got out of the covers and left the bed; Laurel reflected that was probably the last kiss she would ever have with him. Laurel grabbed her black lace thong next to the bed from last night and put it on. She then went to get a spare set of clothes that she kept if she ever stayed in the bunker overnight, putting on a white bra, a light blue button shirt, a black knee-length skirt, a black blazer, and black heels as she headed to work. Laurel took one last look at Oliver in bed as she knew this would be their last time together like this.

* * *

It was 10:52 am, as Laurel looked through her current case files her thoughts began to drift to last night. She wondered how all this just happened, on second thought she knew exactly how it happened. Laurel knew that she and Oliver were still attracted to each other and they probably always would be, despite long deciding to strictly remain friends; last night when she and Oliver got all hot and sweaty from their sparring session, adrenaline-pumping, and one thing lead to another, they never stood a chance. Problem was now, Laurel had to navigate the awkward one-night stand cliche. Unlike her sister, Laurel hated one night stands, she only had two or three in her life and did not like how she felt afterward or how they ended; especially if it was with someone she knew.

"Ms. Lance, your friend Oliver is here to see." Said her assistant.

"Thank you, send him in," Laurel said wanting to get this over with.

Oliver walked in he was wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, he also had food on him. "Specially delivery, strawberry pancakes, and hash browns with tomatoes," Oliver said with a smile.

"One of my favorites, which diner did you get them from?" Laurel asked.

"No diner made them from scratch," He said as he handed Laurel the food.

"Food, made by you is better than almost any diner I can think of," She said as she began eating into the pancakes. Sitting there for several minutes, Laurel and Oliver were about halfway done before Oliver spoke up.

"So, about last night should we talk about it?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, um ... yeah, uh what do you want to talk about specifically?" She asked in an equally awkward manner.

"Look, um, Laurel if you were any other woman I ... it's just your not any other woman your, well you, you know." He poorly explained himself.

"Yeah, your you too, look um Ollie ... last night was fun and intense ... really intense ... it's just something that happened. You don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone especially Felicity." She said in a reassuring manner.

"Thank you, Laurel, but that's not what I'm concerned about," He said plainly.

"What are you concerned about, Ollie?" She asked.

"It's just you and me, we ... I've always felt that maybe ... just maybe, you and I, we've never been quite over." He said, as Laurel fell silent and stunned by his statement. "Am I wrong; especially since last night happened". He asked.

Laurel remained silent at Oliver's statement, her thoughts were going a thousand miles an hour but Laurel couldn't lie to herself or to Oliver about this. "No, your not wrong Ollie. To say that I haven't thought about us ... together again ... would be a lie." She finally answered.

"So what do you think, obviously I'm not ready just yet but I might be ... someday." He said with a smile that made him look hopeful which Laurel hated herself to tell him this.

"Oliver, I don't that's a good idea right now or maybe ever especially considering your habit," She said.

"My habit?" He confusingly asked.

"Look, Oliver, I'm gonna say this as gently as possible with as little harshness as I can," She said as Oliver just looked at her. "When you were still in love with me, you dated Helena and McKenna. When you were with Sara, I'm pretty sure you were already falling for Felicity at that point. And now, here you are almost two months since Felicity called off your engagement; trying to get back with me." She told him.

"What are you trying to say, Laurel?" He asked defensively with a little curiosity.

"I'm saying you have a pattern of being with other women, even when you're clearly in love with someone else," She stated as Oliver looked surprised. "Look, Ollie, I get it, I do really. I'm not saying you didn't care about them on some level and I also know you got lonely and wanted some companionship, but still Ollie it wasn't entirely fair to those women either." She said sadly.

"How, how long have you thought this way, about me?" He asked a little shaken.

"I've given it a little thought some times over the years, especially after last night," She said playing with her fork. "As for last night, can I tell something and promise not to say anything?" She asked.

"My lips are sealed," He assured her.

"I haven't been with anyone like that in a while, a good while," She said embarrassingly about her sex life the last few years. "At first it was because Tommy's death, then sobriety recommends I avoid relationships for a while, and after Sara's death, becoming Black Canary, and balancing my day and night jobs; dating became less important and sex became a rarity," She admitted.

"So, last night was that you're first time since ... well, us." He asked with a little smirk.

"None, of your business, Ollie," She said politely as Oliver smiled, thinking he didn't need to know how few lovers she's had recently and wished she could forget how many he has had, thinking it was too much information. "Also I'm sorry for practically begging you to not leave in the middle of the night, I just wanted the illusion of intimacy I guess." She replied.

"It's fine Laurel, really, you know my needs during sex," He said with humor.

"Oh, boy don't I," She replied with a little laughter.

"Look, Laurel, I'm sorry I brought this up ... I just ... I just thought that maybe you and I." He tried to say as Laurel interrupted him.

"I know, Ollie." She said. "Look I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression about us; I love you, Ollie, I just don't think I love like that anymore." She lied.

"I know, I love you too even though I never deserved your love," Oliver said.

Laurel and Oliver resumed their breakfast, eventually, Oliver left and hugged Laurel goodbye. Laurel sat on her desk for several minutes and she was angry with herself with the lie she just told Oliver; she still loved him and probably always would. Despite, trying not to be and wanting to move forward from him; she couldn't. But she also couldn't allow herself to be with him like that again, she was scared he would hurt her again like with another woman or he would leave her to go back to Lian Yu she thought. Then there was Felicity, she knew he still loved her and wanted to be with her; she wouldn't let herself be a rebound. But mostly, she knew that she wanted Oliver to be happy and thought he was happiest when he was with Felicity. Maybe one day, she would let Oliver know how she really felt about him but right now it would take her lying on her deathbed to tell him that he was the love of her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Realistically, I have always felt that the reason that Laurel never wanted to try things again with Oliver wasn't that she didn't love him anymore but because she was scared he would hurt her again and while Oliver might be a better man now; thinking things could end badly for Laurel and him is not an illogical reason. As for her hooking up with Oliver in this story it was something that just happened and to prove there was still something between them; also a woman like Laurel could want sex too.**

**I also wanted to address, Oliver's previous relationships as I have always felt that he was just being with someone out of loneliness and a need for physical intimacy; which after 5 years of almost no pleasure is perfectly understandable. But rather than be honest about how he feels about Laurel and later Felicity, he hooks up with someone else even though by know he should probably know by now he can't move on from the person he is actually in love with.**


End file.
